Aprendendo a Amar
by Ravenna Morgan
Summary: Draco Malfoy se tornou um grande preparador de poções e abriu sua nova loja no beco diagonal, pois após a guerra queria apenas reconstruir sua vida.Ele possui uma ótima vida de solteiro com diversas mulheres aos seus pés... Leiam


CAPÍTULO 1 – Se Conhecendo

Draco Malfoy era um dos bruxos mais cobiçados de Londres. Já havia dormido com incontáveis mulheres. Para ele, sexo era uma necessidade básica. Como comer e dormir. Algo de que o corpo precisa. Puramente hormonal. Carnal. Praticamente banalizado: não deveria exceder uma noite. Apesar de conhecer perfeitamente a arte da sedução e de saber transformar as damas mais recatadas em verdadeiras putas, Draco nunca encarou sexo como um gesto de amor. Amor era algo perdido no além da sua existência. Acreditava ser incapaz de sentir isso por qualquer mulher. Por isso, fazia exigências na cama: venda nos olhos ou máscara para cobrir sua face; sexo é bom, mas dividir a cama, não. Poucas vezes Draco não permitiu que nenhuma mulher tivesse conhecimento de sua face, o seu verdadeiro ser. Após a relação, cada um deveria seguir seu caminho. Aparentemente, tais exigências poderiam rotulá-lo de egoísta ou frio. Mas não era verdade. Draco importava-se demais com o prazer de suas parceiras. Tratava-as como queriam ser tratadas: vadias, princesas, virgens, escravas, masoquistas... Tanto sabia ser submisso, quanto sabia submeter. Tanto sabia ser violento, quanto delicado. Promovia verdadeiros teatros quando lhe era exigido: de estupros cruéis a reencontros de amantes que, por algum motivo, haviam se separado. Era profundo conhecedor do corpo das mulheres. Sabia acariciar as regiões certas, nos momentos certos, da maneira correta. Sabia enlouquecer qualquer uma que o permitisse tentar. E por isso, era tão disputado pelo o sexo feminino.

Mas essa era a sua vida noturna, no seu cotidiano ele era apenas um grande preparador de poções. Pois após o termino da guerra entre os bruxos das trevas e o resto do mundo bruxo ele, Draco Malfoy, um ex-comensal da morte, queria apenas recomeçar sua vida.

E nessa manhã quando preparava-se para separar as encomendas que chegaram para repor os estoques da sua loja no Beco Diagonal, quando escutou pequenas batidas em sua porta.

-- Calma, já estou indo. Um minuto. - gritou enquanto vestia sua negra capa.

Assim que abriu a porta se surpreendeu com o que viu. Estavam a sua porta a sua antiga professora de transfigurações Minerva McGonagal, acompanhada de uma jovem que para ele aparentava ter uns vinte dois anos. E ficou mais um momento admirando a jovem, até que foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

-- Senhor Malfoy? Senhor Malfoy, está me ouvindo? – a professora falou com o cenho franzido, como se ele ainda fosse um aluno.

-- Desculpem-me estou meio distraído é que acabei de me levantar. Mas por favor, entrem. – disse enquanto saia do caminho.

Caminharam pela loja, entrando em seguida em uma pequena porta lateral, chegando a um pequeno escritório, onde ele indicou as poltronas para que as duas visitantes se sentassem.

-- O que desejam de minha pessoa. – Draco falou um pouco aborrecido.

-- Gostaria de lhe pedir para ensinar seu nobre ofício a minha sobrinha, Raven McFly. – Minerva falou apontando para a moça ao seu lado.

-- Muito prazer senhor Malfoy – a jovem disse timidamente.

-- Ensinar??? E o que, por Merlin, eu ganharia com isso? – o jovem Malfoy falou num tom maldoso, ignorando o cumprimento da jovem.

-- Não sei o que poderia querer ganhar, pois sabe bem que não possuo posses. Mas tenho algo a lhe oferecer que acredito que seria de seu interesse. – a senhora falou calmamente.

-- E o que seria? – Draco perguntou desconfiado.

-- Uma cadeira no corpo docente na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, como professor de poções. O que acha? É de seu agrado o que lhe ofereço, senhor Malfoy? – ela disse estudando a expressão de seu antigo aluno.

-- Essa oferta muito me agrada, acredito que temos um acordo então. – ele respondeu estendendo a sua mão para ela.

-- Mas tenho de avisa-lo que terá exatamente até o inicio do ano letivo para ensina-la, compreendeu?

-- Compreendo. E como faremos? – ele perguntou já começando a ficar impaciente, paciência nunca fora seu forte.

-- Isso os senhores terão de resolver, minha parte por aqui já foi feita. Então se me der licença preciso voltar para a escola. Obrigada mais uma vez senhor Malfoy, venho você em oito meses. – ela disse enquanto se retirava.

Depois que Minerva foi embora a pequena jovem olhou assustada para aquele homem de feições duras e olhar gelado que se encontrava parado olhando para ela.

-- E então por que precisa aprender sobre poções? Não aprendeu o suficiente na escola? – ele falou se divertindo com a expressão dela.

-- Vou prestar uma prova para ingressar na equipe de preparadores de poções do Saint Mugus. E o que aprendi na escola não será o suficiente. – ela falou com simplicidade.

-- Interessante, muito interessante. Acredita sinceramente que aprenderá tudo o que precisa para passar em apenas oito meses? – ele falou sentando-se em sua poltrona.

-- Acredito que sim senhor Malfoy. – respondeu encarando, tentando descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

-- Bom se assim o diz, podemos começar. Primeiramente a partir de agora serei seu mestre de poções, então trate-me por mestre, professor ou senhor. Compreendeu?

E como ela apenas assentiu ele continuou a falar.

-- Você poderá dormir neste cômodo, não utilizo muito este escritório visto que tenho um em casa, pode ajeitá-lo do jeito que preferir. Sempre abrirá a loja as nove horas, me ajudará na loja e no final do dia teremos nossas aulas. Alguma dúvida?

-- Não senhor. E por onde começamos? – ela o olhou com curiosidade.

-- Primeiro me ajude com a organizar as coisas que chegaram, depois vou lhe mostrar como a loja funciona. E hoje quando a loja fechar voe pode vir arrumar seu quarto e as suas coisas e amanhã começaremos suas aulas. – ele falou enquanto saiu do escritório que agora seria o quarto dela.

Durante aquele dia conversaram pouco, somente o essencial para que ela aprendesse seus afazeres. Ela pensava que era por ele ser frio e solitário que a tratava com tanta formalidade, mas como estava enganada. Ele se mantinha distante por achar aquela pequena jovem muito bela e se deixasse cair em tentação, como obviamente faria se não se policiasse, teria de descumprir o acordo.

Nos dois meses que se seguiram tornaram-se o que se pode dizer "amigos", trabalhavam juntos durante o dia e no final da tarde ele lhe ensinava o que sabia e durante esse tempo juntos conversavam, ela contava sobre sua vida, seu tempo em Hogwarts e ele dizia pouco sobre si. E durante a noite ela as vezes passeava por Londres na ânsia de fazer amigos e conhecer alguém especial, ele por sua vez curtia a noite como sempre, na companhia de alguma mulher. Numa certa manhã Raven estava particularmente feliz, na verdade estava radiante, Draco não agüentando de curiosidade perguntou.

-- O que aconteceu que esta tão alegre?

-- É que tenho um encontro. Pode imaginar um encontro. – ela disse enquanto girava como uma criança que ganha um presente novo.

-- E quem seria o felizardo? – perguntou irritado sem saber o porque.

-- O nome dele é Rafe Damon, conheci ele aqui no Caldeirão Furado quando me preparava pra sair, conversamos um pouco e ele me convidou. – ela disse alegremente.

-- Ele era um antigo colega de time, jogávamos juntos no time de quadribol da Sonserina. Mas ele era dois anos mais velho, então tivemos pouco contato. – disse ainda irritado.

-- Não se preocupe já sou bem grandinha. Já tenho dezessete, sei me cuidar. – disse divertida ao perceber o desconforto dele.

-- Não estou preocupado. Bom vamos ao trabalho então, que já enrolamos o suficiente por hoje. – retrucou se afastando dela e indo para os estoques em seguida.

Quando lá chegou sentou-se em uma das caixas e começou a pensar em porque aquela pequena garota lhe afetava tanto. Começou a imaginar seus detalhes os longos cabelos pretos, tão lisos que pareciam um tecido, os pequenos olhos azuis, a pequena boca carnuda, seus seios fartos, cintura fina, pernas grossas e um bumbum redondo e empinado.

"Como, por Merlim, uma criatura tão pequena poderia tirar tanto o sossego de um homem" – pensou irritado.

Estava nervoso pelo fato de se importar tanto, mas convenceu-se que estava nervoso por não ser ele a leva-la pra cama. Naquela tarde Draco pediu que Raven preparasse uma poção extremamente difícil com o intuito de mantê-la ocupada para que não saísse, mas o que ele não contava é que era tão boa quanto ele no preparo de poções, terminando de preparar antes do esperado por ele. Acabada sua tarefa ela lhe pediu licença e foi arrumar-se.

Quando ela voltou encontro Draco adormecido na poltrona que havia na loja, ela o observou por alguns instantes, se maldizendo por acha-lo tão bonito. Masd em sua mente ela não acreditava que ele fosse querer algo com ela. Então saindo de seus devaneios chamou.

-- Mestre! Senhor Malfoy. – disse enquanto tocava de leve o braço dele.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e se sobressaltou com o que viu. Raven estava vestida com um belo vestido trouxa e com os cabelos amarados em um rabo de cavalo. Por instinto ele colocou sua mão na face dela e quando ia traze-la para perto para beija-la a campainha tocou. E como se aquele som quebrasse o encanto ela levantou e correu para porta.

-- Até amanhã mestre. Boa noite. – disse enquanto passava pela porta e sumia na noite.

Na manhã seguinte...

N/A – Espero que tenham gostado e postem comentários para me incentivar a continuar.


End file.
